Take it in Stride
by CreepyLittleLullablyLiL
Summary: Lucy wouldn't let anyone break her. Not her father. Not the long hours of isolation. Not the pain or depression that would sometimes sneak up on her. That's because she was strong. And she knew that. Anything that life would throw at her, she'd just smile. And take it in stride. (This is just a prologue so far, please let me know if I should pursue this as a full fan fiction!)
1. Prolouge: Love

With a smile, I took it. The pain, the agony, the misery. Just so it wouldn't go to her. When father said one of us could go to public schooling while the other had stay at home schooling. I made her go. My sister Erza. She hasn't faced the pain of his hate. And I hope to keep it that way. If she ever found out, anyone ever found out. Father vowed to kill her. As well as take down some of the staff with him before he killed himself to. He swore he'd never see the inside of a prison. He'd died and take people with him before that happened.

Honestly, I didn't care all too much if he killed me or if he died. But I know dead or not, I'd be heartbroken if the maids or Erza were to be harmed by that monster of a man. If anyone were to be abused or killed by that man, I'd prefer it to be me than anyone else. He could hit me with his fists, his boots, his belt. He could hold my head under the water. He could dig and dig and dig his sharp heels into the small of my back until I screamed.

And I would take it.

Because my love for my family was stronger than the hate of my father.

That I know is true.

That I know will forever be my duty.

After all, I must be a good sister, shouldn't I?


	2. Chapter 1: Happy

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I know how much you hate being alone." I let a wide grin spread over my face as I clasped my hands over her own. My shining blonde hair falling gently in soft wisps around my cheeks and my temples. My bangs fluttering in the subtle wind from the open door near the front of the manor. I looked at the scarlet haired woman with my golden-brown eyes. She looked so genuine in her casual school wear. A stark contrast to the elegant gowns that father required to be worn when he or any guests were in the home.

"Erza, I won't be alone! I'll be with my tutor and father is just in his study as well. Not to mention all the maids and butlers around the house! Loke, Virgo, and everyone! Now, c'mon. You'll be late for school, you don't want to make a bad impression, do you? I want you to make a lot of friends for me, okay?" The red head smiled softly at me. Ruffling my hair with her long and slender fingers. I was reassured that she'd go through with the decision.

"If you believe it is the best course of action, then I have no reason to doubt you! I will make friends and bring them home to you if they are worthy!" I smiled more easily, she was taking on that commanding and powerful tone she always did when she was feeling confident and happy. It was a good thing to hear on her after she had been so anxious about leaving me.

"That sounds good, now shoo! Off with you! I'm sure Cancer is wanting to get on with it! He's in the car up front, you should find your backpack in there, oh! Me and Virgo also packed you a lunch. I made sure to pack some fruits and only a small treat. Oh, and don't forget to get your class schedule at the office!" Erza just nodded through my whole spiel, smiling. She knew how doting I could be when I myself was anxious. She kissed the crown of my head gently.

"I got everything Lucy, I'll see you soon. Now, onto school!" She cried out the last bit like it was a battle cry as she briskly walked out the door. Short blue skirt swaying from the movement and the wind as I watched with pride. She was going to grow up and be quite the woman. Even though she practically was grown up. A junior in high school. I still felt nostalgic.

I waved her off, inwardly wincing at the pain that the stretch of the muscles in my back that were complaining. The etches and bruises in the flesh still tender from the previous afternoon, while Erza was at her fencing lessons and I was getting 'business lessons' from father.

Though I would admit. If taking a beating quietly was how business really worked, then after all these years she must be a freaking business genius! Seriously. I had to at least have a perfect A in the skills of business if that's really how it worked.

God, even my sense of humor was turning morbid and self-entertained.

I had only been on my own for like a minute.

Maybe it was good I wasn't out in the populations.

They'd probably think I was a raving lunatic.

Sighing softly, I dropped my waving hand and straightened up, lifting my chin up and gliding deeper into the manor in my heavy and gaudy pink dress. Father was home so we all had to look our best in his presence. I wasn't too worried however. He'd already gotten his point across in our lesson yesterday. He wouldn't be stirring to cause any trouble or harm for another day or two. He'd had his fun.

I made sure to shift my dress whenever it would slip, covering any purple stains on my shoulders. He'd always avoid my face and my arms. Knowing I didn't wear much make up, or too many long sleeves. However since I loved long socks and skirts. A good area of my legs was safe. As well as my back and stomach. He would avoid my collar however. Nor would he ever act vicious or mean to me anywhere other than our lessons or 'father-daughter' time.

If there was one thing my father was, it was good at keeping up appearances.

Though, there was one slip up. At a dance. A son of a very important man apparently had seen a large bruise on the back of my shoulder blade through the barely sheer material of my dress, though my father was very quick to defend the family honor. Apparently I was very good in my self-defense lessons. Loving to playfully spar with my sister and teacher. There was just one thing.

I'd never been to any of the fighting classes my sister adored.

I bruise way to easier and never had any interest in physically harming someone.

Speaking in hypotheticals, I was a person who'd prefer to talk my way out of a dangerous situation rather than fight. I knew I wasn't very physically strong. My body had so many hidden injuries and weakened scar tissue that I would not stand a chance against a dangerous figure.

However my sister Erza…

She'd probably have a dangerous man begging on his knees for mercy in moments.

The red haired woman could be rather intimidating, even as her sister I would say that.

Though she'd never lay a hand on me.

Rather I'd worry about her being sent to jail for defending me.

It was a real possibility if I were honest.

Brushing past the various rooms, I moved to the study. My tutor would be there in a moment, she was an old woman with a bun. Who also was very trigger happy with a ruler that she would smack against everything and everyone should they not fit the description of a proper young lady… or man. You should have seen the bruise she put on Loke. It would have almost been funny if I hadn't felt bad for the poor servant. Looking so flabbergasted after being so violently hit by an old woman just for his usual antics.

Sitting down in my seat, I was able to get out my book and sit upright with a perfect posture just in time for said old woman to stomp into the room. Probably angered by said servant boy that was wondering the hallways. I sighed, looking out the window of the classroom.

I really hoped Erza was happier out there than I was here.


End file.
